


Merry Christmas Jimbo

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bullock loves christmas, Christmas Prompt, eggnog all around, maybe a little Gobblepot if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had no idea his partner loved Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Jimbo

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr about Gotham Christmas episode and Jim would be really into Christmas, whereas Harvey would be a humbug.
> 
> But I can actually see Bullock being into Christmas (*cough* rum and eggnog *cough*).
> 
> So enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Jim stared across his desk at Harvey’s, where a small brightly decorated box had just landed. His eyes drifted past the box to a Christmas themed tie decorated with little reindeer, followed up the garish tie to Harvey’s face and then to the Santa hat perched on top of his head.

“Harvey, are you alright?” Jim said slowly.

“Merry Christmas Jim!” Harvey boomed cheerfully. “Never better.” He sipped from his coffee mug, which Jim suspected wasn’t exactly coffee. His suspicions were confirmed when Harvey popped open a small flask and tipped its contents in.

“Nothing like a little eggnog to make the busiest day of the year go by faster. Cheers!” Harvey raised the mug in toast and then sat down as his desk. “This is for you by the way.”

He passed over the small box. “Thanks, Harvey. I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” Harvey waved his hand at him with a smile, “Don’t worry about it Jimbo.” he voiced gruffly. 

Jim ripped the wrapping paper off, and slid the lid off the box. Nestled inside was a tie almost as ugly as the one currently worn by his partner. It was covered in little penguins wearing santa hats and holding gifts against a dark blue background.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Harvey had been watching Jim open the gift and his cheeky smile was in place. “Best put it on Jim, it is Christmas after all.” 

Harvey got up from his desk and clapped his hand on Jim’s shoulder as he walked past to head towards the coffeeroom. His booming voice took up a off key rendition of ‘God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen’.

Jim stared at his retreating back and then turned forwards to study the tie. His partner was a right ass sometimes.


End file.
